The flame
by deanpala
Summary: Dean and Sam are on a hunt where women and children have gone missing in the woods. While there Dean meets an old childhood friend who may be more than she seems...
1. Chapter 1

_This story is for my dearest fan,SpnKs15. It takes place in season two shortly after John died. I am open for story ideas (although I cannot guarantee I will write it without a doubt). Unless of course, you can guess what creatures I am writing about before I reveal them. Warning, I will not do romance or smut._

Deans whole life revolved around fire. The first fire he remembers took place when he was four, and when it had left it had taken his mother and his voice and left behind a new job to watch out for Sammy. The thing about tragedy is that it doesn't do the same thing to everyone. Dean had a spark ignited in him the day of the fire and turned him into a guard dog and adult at that young age. Johns fire was far more than a spark, it ravaged him body and soul, flaming Deans fire to grow and burning down all responsibilities and morals that would've been needed to successfully parent a child. The fire that burned in John led him from town to town, where he and Dean lit up many monsters with their own flames. Fire had taken Jess from Sam, but given Sam back to Dean. Fire was a part of Dean as much as it was a part of his life, burning with intense purity and passion that could only be put out with the waters of loneliness and self-loathing.

"So what are we doing at some ski town again?"

"A bunch of people went missing last week and there was a huge increase of grey wolves, bears, hairy moss, and trolls oat which aren't even native to America."

Dean shook his head at Sam "I don't even want to know why you know those plants grow here. What do they teach you in college man?"

"Hey, I learned alo-"

Sam sighed at the hand over his mouth all the sudden.

"Shhhh."

Sam pushed said hand away from his mouth. "Dude what the heck?"

"Shhhhh. See that chick over there?"

Dean nodded at a girl with long red hair who was wearing a long golden dress.

"You shushed me so you could check out a girl? Really?"

"No, I think I know her."

"By her hair and a dress? You're joking right?"

" Lasair! Hey that you?" Sam face palmed.

The girl turned around and both of the Winchesters lost their breath for a moment.

The girl was stunning, although if you asked them to describe her they wouldn't be quite able to. Her face seemed to simultaneously stay the same and yet it was always changing. Her eyes looked like the reflection of sunlight off of water, green and brown and blue at the same time, but with something else they couldn't identify.

Dean was the first to break out of the trace and the first real smile since his John died covered his face as he moved toward the girl. "Lasair, hey long time no see."

Lasair smiled at Dean "it's only been about a year Dean. I see Sam has grown since I last saw him."

"Yeah he's a sasquatch. Wait what do you mean when you last saw him?"

"Well I haven't seen him since he left for Stanford." Deans face fell at this news.

"I thought youd've kept an eye on him occasionally."

"Why? He didn't need it, he never did. I'm sure you remember I only ever dropped by when he was asleep."

Sam was slightly unnerved at this point. Believe it or not it is not very comforting knowing that most your childhood some random person you didn't know came in your home when you were asleep and was expected to do the same when you were an adult. And since they moved around so much the only way she could've been around enough for Dean to bother remembering her was if she stalked them. Far from a comforting thought.

"Dean, can we talk really quick? Privately?"

Dean sighed but complied.

"What Sam? I was kind of in the middle of something."

"You don't find it weird that this chick has been following us around our whole lives?"

"Well I never put much thought into it, I mean she's been around since the fire it's not like she's some stranger. You got a point though." Dean turned around to talk to Lasair.

"Really? That's all you got to say about it? 'You got a point?'"

"I'm going to ask about it doofus. You go geta motel or something."

"Dean….."

"I can take care of myself Sammy."

Sam sighed and went to get them a room.

 _Thank you for reading please r &r_


	2. Chapter 2

Dean remembered the first time he had met Lasair. It was shortly after his dad had started hunting and Dean still wasn't talking. It was his birthday and he had just lost a tooth. He had thrown it in the fire place not wanting to remember how his mommy had always put it under his pillow for the tooth fairy.

While Dean sat thinking about how much he missed mommy a young girl appeared.

"Whatchya thinkin about?" she'd asked him as he startled from his seat.

He didn't answer which was no surprise since he still wasn't talking to anyone.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me. It's your birthday right?"

Dean nodded sadly at that.

"Well I got you a gift!" Lasair said as she pulled out a golden tooth and then disappeared.

Dad was angry that Dean wouldn't tell him where he go the gold but it didn't matter in the end. He needed the money for ammo.

For years after when Dean hadn't eaten for days so that Sammy could there would be food waiting outside the door no matter where they were and when Dean was lonely when Sam had left him for Christmas, and Thanksgiving, and at Flagstaff, Lasair would appear and keep him company.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you SpnKs15 for your amazing review. Also, after I write the next story I am planning and finish up a current one, I have a poll for other stories! Send in your vote, the ideas will be at the bottom._

Dean took a minute to prepare himself to ask Lasair what she really was. It wasn't easy cornering the one person who had always been there and never abandon you after all.

After collecting himself he went back to face her and wasted no time in getting it out of the way.

"What are you?"

Lasair just smiled at him.

"I'm your friend."

"Yeah, but you're not human. What are you? Are you the one taking these kids?"

As soon as he said it he knew he shouldn't have. It just wasn't right accusing someone who had always been there of something like that.

Also finding himself suddenly pinned to the wall might also have been a reason he regretted saying it, but who can tell?

"How dare you accuse me of something like that! I've taken great care of your hearth and home, I'd think you'd owe me some respect instead of suspicion!"

"Yeah, well if you took such great care of it, then why didn't you help Sam ever huh?"

"I didn't need to, he was already taken care of. Your dad always came home with money and you always lived long enough to watch Sam. Keeping you alive took care of the whole family."

With that she dropped Dean and walked away.

 _Okay, so here is the poll! A) robot Dean B) Demon Dean C)Sam is Lucifer D) Dean leaves Sam E) famine actually affecting Dean F) obedient Sam or G) honest Dean. Please vote and review! Thank you for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to apologize for leaving this story so long. I needed to check some facts for one of the creatures and forgot what it was called making it impossible to update. I am quite busy at the moment but thought you would all like to know I have not abandon this story and will update when possible


End file.
